


woensdag 21:21 (redux)

by eliottamoureux



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, bc sometimes canon happens and you don't like it, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottamoureux/pseuds/eliottamoureux
Summary: Antwerp is beautiful at night.With someone like Robbe by his side, even more so.The fact that they’re naked, though, in the middle of Antwerp at night?Collateral damage.or, the post-first kiss that Sander deserves.
Relationships: Robbe Ijzermans/Sander Driesen
Comments: 13
Kudos: 279





	woensdag 21:21 (redux)

**Author's Note:**

> last night i got an anon on tumblr asking me to write something for wtFOCK, to try and remedy the "clusterfuck" (their wording!) that is the show, at this point. this is the consequence of that request, whipped up in less than a day. it's worth noting that i'm new to wtFOCK, and so i don't know the nuances of Robbe's character— my apologies if he seems a bit off.
> 
> anon, i hope this helps— to everyone else, i hope you enjoy. let me know what you think! if you'd like to request anything, or just to chat, you can find me on tumblr [@eliottamoureux !!](https://eliottamoureux.tumblr.com/)

Antwerp is beautiful at night. 

With someone like Robbe by his side, even more so.

The fact that they’re naked, though, in the middle of Antwerp at night?

Collateral damage.

Once he’s managed to pull Robbe down the stairs and through the door, the cold hits them full force. If anything, though, Sander’s thankful that the alley they come out into is both unoccupied and unlit. 

“ _ Fuck,”  _ Robbe hisses. Sander had burned that word, in Robbe’s voice, into his memory the moment he had heard it. “It’s fucking  _ cold _ .” But he’s smiling when he says it, and then Sander’s smiling, too. Sander pulls his shirt on as Robbe pulls his pants up, and he can’t help but follow the way the denim climbs up his legs.

“I told you.” Sander chides, pulling on his pants, hopping a bit, his socks and shoes following quickly. “ _ Ice cold,  _ but you jumped in with me anyway.” He stands up again, fully clothed, just in time to catch Robbe rolling his eyes. “Was it worth it?” Robbe pauses for a moment, and Sander’s eyes sweep along the sharp silhouette of his cheekbones, before he sees him nod. “Yeah?” He asks.

“Yeah.” Robbe replies, quiet but sure. Then, because he can’t resist, he leans in for another kiss, to add to the dozens— if not hundreds— that they had shared in the freezing pool. Robbe pulls away, though, before he can, and Sander is left leaning in, following Robbe as he takes a step away.

“Not here.” Robbe says, glancing around them, and suddenly, Sander gets it. He understands, wants to tell Robbe that he knows the feeling, he knows because it’s only been a few months since he— “Come.”

“What?” Robbe had interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back into the moment, the two of them alone in the alleyway.

“Come, with me.” Robbe’s voice quivers, just a little bit. Sander’s not sure if it’s from the cold, or if he’s nervous. Either way, it’s adorable, and files it away alongside the specific way he hisses out  _ fuck. _ “I mean, if you’re not busy.” Part of Sander wants to keep teasing, wants to say  _ nah, can’t, I actually have plans at 10pm on a Wednesday—  _ but the moment had shifted, long ago, into something genuine and unfamiliar. Teasing feels out of place.

So instead he hooks his pinky finger against Robbe’s, brief, and says, “Lead the way.”

—-

Sander follows Robbe through the streets, biking slowly along the sidewalk. They pass by the occasional group of people, but the hustle and bustle has passed, the city has gone quiet for the night. They talk about everything, about nothing, about school and the stars and the weekend they shared together. Sander  _ wants  _ to talk about the almost-kiss that they had by the waste bins, but he can sense Robbe avoiding it, as if they hadn’t rectified it many times over.

They stop at the front door of a tall building. When Robbe moves to lock his bike up, Sander does the same. A moment later, they’re ascending in an elevator, with a big glass window, rising up above the streets where they had just been.

He follows Robbe down a hallway, and then to a door. Pulling out his keys, Robbe turns to him, his hair still a bit fluffy with dampness.

“Shh,” he says, holding one finger up to his lips. “Roommates.” It’s a simple enough statement but it sends Sander reeling. He had never thought that Robbe was bringing him to his  _ home _ . He had thought they were getting food, or perhaps continuing on through the rest of Antwerp— but it hadn’t crossed his mind until this very moment that tonight would be the night that he gets to see where Robbe lives. He’s shocked, by the intimacy of it, but he follows along nonetheless.

Robbe leads him into his bedroom. He turns the light on, shuts the door behind him, takes a breath, and steps closer.

Looks up at him, his mouth agape, takes a step closer.

The next time he comes closer, Sander does as well. The room isn’t large, so it’s not long before they’re close enough for Sander to be able to feel Robbe’s breath against his cheek. He wants Robbe to take the lead, he wants to show him what he wants, because this is so  _ new,  _ and so beautiful, but also so terrifying. He  _ wants,  _ he wants so much— but he doesn’t want to make Robbe uncomfortable.

When Robbe cups his cheek, though, all of the worry leaves him. When he kisses him, Sander can’t help but reciprocate.

They kiss, and they kiss, and they pull each other close. Sander learns that Robbe makes a noise when he presses his lips to the uncture when neck meets shoulder. He learns that, when Robbe kisses him  _ just so,  _ it makes his knees go weak. He wants to keep learning, with Robbe. 

He wants it all, if it’s with him.

Eventually, they lay down on Robbe’s bed. Their movements slow, after who knows how long— minutes or hours or an eternity, Sander isn’t sure— but he thinks he could go on like this forever. Robbe pulls away, nuzzling into the pillow under his head. Sander follows him to press a kiss to his forehead. Robbe holds him in place, keeping them close together. He thinks that’s it— that he’ll fall asleep to the soft sounds of Robbe, his breathing, the beat of his heart.

But then—

“Will you stay?” He hears Robbe ask. He’s struck silent by it— does Robbe truly think he wanted to leave? “This is nice, I like this.” Robbe continues, reaching out to twist a tuft of Sander’s hair between his fingers. “Will you stay? When I wake up, will you be here?” Sander kisses him, quick and gentle, as a response. When he pulls away, though, Robbe is still looking over at him.

“Of course, if you want me to.” 

When Robbe kisses him, again and again, until they both fall asleep, the message is loud and clear.


End file.
